Lemonade Mouth- On Tour? (Mainly Starlie)
by bubblybutserous
Summary: What happens when you take America's new favorite teen band, and put them all on a tour bus for 8 months? Lots. And lots. And lots. Of Starlie. Actually better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! I am bubblybutserous, and this is my first ever story, so don't be a bish about it, a'ight? This story will ship Starlie, Scohini, and Wenlivia, so don't complain about how Charlie and Stella are together, because they're my OTP. God dammit I'm messed up. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIE. I DON'T OWN DISNEY. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. _**

_NO ONE'S POV:_

It was Friday, January 9th, 2012, and Lemonade Mouth had all met up at Dante's, per usual, but Charlie had brought his new girlfriend, Veronica, to join them. Charlie thought she was just plain sweet, but the rest of the band, especially Stella Yamada, their lead guitarist, knew she was a cunning little two-faced bitch, who only wanted to be known as "Charlie Delgado's girlfriend".

The band had all sat down at the table, Charlie pulling up an extra seat for Veronica, when they all realized something. _Where_ _is Stella?_ Mo thought, as Scott began talking to Wen. Just then, the band's usually loud and spitfire-y guitarist walked through the door, her hair a little out of place, and a tear running subconsciously down Stella's face. Olivia could slightly make out faint bruises on the guitarist's arms and face, clearly covered with concealer.

The two other girls looked at each other frantically, wondering just what had happened. Mo guessed it was between Stella and her stubborn ex, Jason.

Stella made her way to the table, slapping on a fake smile, and sitting down beside Wen, facing away from everyone. "Hey, Stel. Why were you late?" Mo asked, testing the waters. Stella turned to her shakily, and tried to come up with an excuse. "Uhhh... Reznik held me up after practice. Wanted to check on my guitar. She thought the chords to the amp were tangled." She lied unconvincingly. The boys were happily oblivious as they continued hogging the pizza, Charlie trying to shake Veronica off his arm.

Mo and Olivia shared a look, and Olivia asked, "Stella? Would you come with Mo and I for a sec?" Stella nodded nervously, and the three girls stood up, walking away from the still- struggling Charlie and the full Wen and Scott.

The two girls led Stella into the bathroom, where she broke down in tears. Mo pulled Stella to her, and Olivia ran some cold water over a towel in her bag, placing it on Stella's forehead, hoping to cool her down.

AS Stella began calming down, she told the girls what had happened. She was on her way to her car, when Jason stopped her, begging for forgiveness, as he cheated on her a month ago. She told him to leave her alone, and that they were done, when he grabbed her and slapped her repeatedly, calling her a useless slut that should go kill herself.

By now, Olivia was livid. She wanted to scream at the bastard who abused and hurt her best friend. Instead, the girls walked silently out of the bathroom, each of them holding onto either one of Stella's arms.

The girls then announced that they were all going home, and that they were taking Stella with them. At this, Charlie looked concerned. "You alright, Stella?" She nodded weakly. "You sure? Look, if that bastard's bothering you-" Veronica cut him off. "She said she was fine, Charles!"

The girls then walked out of the restaurant, and angry Veronica following behind. Stella looked around to be slapped by the Tall blonde. "I swear! It's all your fault Charlie broke up with me! If you had never existed-" The old Stella Yamada returned, and slapped Veronica back, and finished her sentence. "Then you wouldn't have a band to worship, you ungrateful little bitch." Veronica ran away, and the girls continued to Stella's car.

_PAGE BREAK###############_

The girls pulled up to Stella's house, and as usual, nobody was home. The girls piled in, and immediately went to Stella's room, where they borrowed some of her sweats to change into, and stalked back downstairs, Mo looking for a romantic movie, and Stella and Olivia scrounging around for sweets and chocolate. Stella found 3 containers of chocolate butter cream frosting, and got out 3 big spoons, as Olivia got the Neapolitan ice cream.

The three all sat down as Mo popped in "The Notebook", and they prepared for the tears, bringing out a box or two of tissues.

3 hours and many tears later,the doorbell rang, and Olivia popped up quickly to check who it was. "It's the guys. Should I let them in?" Mo nodded, and looked to Stella, who was fast asleep, curled up against Mo's shoulder.

Olivia opened the door to find all three boys, equipped with sleeping bags and pillows, all in their pajama pants and t- shirts.

After she lat them all in, Scott joined Mo on the couch, Wen hugged Olivia, and Charlie just looked at the still sleeping Stella in adoration. Mo smirked at him. Did he like Stella?

After it was beginning to get late, The band mates all began to fall asleep.

_STELLA POV:_

I woke up in the dark, and realized the rest of the band had come over. I took a look at the time on my phone. 2:37. Ugh. I looked around the room. Scott and Mo were cuddled up on the love seat, while Wen was hugging Olivia in his sleep on the floor. Where was Charlie?

I got my answer when I felt someone tighten their arms around my waist and breath down my neck. I carefully turned to see a lightly snoring Charlie, his hair all over the place, and a peaceful look on his face. I smiled. Why was he so fudging adorable- WAIT WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! I smiled and brushed his hair out of his face, causing him to scrunch his nose up a little, and his arms to tense around my petite body.

I pushed aside my questions and snuggled into his chest, not caring about the teasing I was most definitely going to get in the morning. Did I like Charlie, though? No! No way could I ever like Charlie, and he would never like me. End of story.

_MORNIN" TIME_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and hushed chatter. I got up from the couch, and made my way silently to the dining room, where I could hear a clearly livid Olivia and the rest of the band.

"SO you mean to tell me that her ex just showed up, asked for forgiveness, and then abused her, both physically and mentally?!" I could hear Charlie nearly shout. This made my head hurt, and the oh- so- graceful me decided to walk in at that moment, covering my ears, still wrapped in my blanket. Everybody's heads whipped around to face me, and Charlie's eyes softened. They were all standing in the kitchen, still in their pajamas, but t hey all looked wide awake now.

For some reason, my legs grew a brain, and I walked over to Charlie, and buried my face in his chest. I took a quick sniff, and relished in the smell of mint, cologne, and twizzlers- odd combination, but very Charlie.

I could practically see Mo's smirk, and Olivia's smile. Charlie unquestionably wrapped his arms around my waist as I complained that I was tired. He just laughed.

There was still a question in the back of my mind, though...

Did I like Charlie?

I guess I'll just ignore it for now...


	2. Chapter 2- WE'RE GOING ON TOUR BISHES!

_NOBODY POV:_

On Monday morning, Stella and the rest of the band were all in Journalism 2, when they were all called down to the principal's office directly b Mr. Brennigan. Olivia and Mo exchanged frantic looks as they wondered, _what did we do?_

Stella, as always, was completely clueless. They hadn't done anything wrong, as far as behavior goes. So what was the problem?

When the band showed up, they were greeted by a smiling Brennigan and Reznik. Stella figured that if Reznik was smiling, Brennigan's smile was genuine, so she smiled back. "We have very important news for all of you!" Ms. Reznik exclaimed.

"You're Pregnant?''

"You're getting Married?''

"You're giving us money?" Nice one, Wen.

"No, sillies! You're going ON TOUR!"

The band erupted into screeches of excitement and happiness. Olivia and Mo held each other's hands, jumping around and screaming. Wen and Scott bro- hugged, and Charlie picked Stella up by the waist and spun her around.

Wait, What?

_STELLA POV:_

Charlie picked me up by the waist and spun me around. When he put me back down, I could feel my cheeks burn. NO. I DO NOT like Charlie like that. I don't like anyone. He would have done the same thing if it were Mo or Olivia... Right?

Anyway, I brushed it of and hopped onto Wen's back, screaming with the others, making Wen spin and run around.

After we had all calmed down, Reznik said, "Now, it will be an 8 month tour, so you better get used to being in the same tour bus and hotel with one another. You will start on February 3rd, and will have interviews and podcasts along the way. Your first interview will be on the Ellen show in a week." At this, everyone's jaws dropped. Olivia became deathly pale, and I was frozen to the floor.

I cannot wait for the interview next week!


	3. Chapter 3

_*ONE WEEK LATER*_

_Stella POV:_

Er. Mah. Gerd.

Today is the day of our Ellen interview! right now we're on a pretty short plane ride to New York City, and this is how we're sitting:

Me Charlie

Mo Scott

Wen Liv

Great, right? Charlie and I were in somewhat awkward silence, so I took out my iPod and put my earbuds in, and turned it on shuffle to hear "Something Good Can Work" by Two Door Cinema Club. I smiled at the familiar tune, and Charlie looked over at me and took one of my earbuds out, and putting it in his own ear, nodding his head to the beat. He smiled over at me, and I faked an unamused face, before grinning at him.

We both listened to another few songs, before we were told that we were about to begin landing, so I shut my iPod off and leaned my head on Charlie's shoulder, taking in his home-y scent. I don't know why, but Charlie just reminded me of home. He was just so approachable and forgiving... and handsome... NOPE. SHTAHP. NOW YOU LITTLE BADASS. YOU DON'T LIKE HIM. AT ALL. BOYS ARE ICKY.

We arrived a short while later, and were met by a security guard holding a sign that said, "Lemonade Mouth" on it. We all got way too excited at that, and followed the man, and got into a big black car and drove apparently to the shooting set.

When we got to the filming set, we were greeted by my favorite lesbian in the world, Ellen, who was more than happy to see us. She smiled widely and said, "Well, if it isn't one of America's newest music hits!" we were guided to our dressing rooms, and they gave us plenty of wardrobe options, although the girls' were all dresses. Yay. Both Mo and Olivia said to go a bit more casual, so I picked a red blazer over a tight- at- the- torso- and- bust-but-flowy-below- the -waist- black dress, that came to just below my knee, with black ankle boots. I did my hair like I normally do, and a few people applied light makeup to my face, although I got irritated by the small brush attacking my face.

I finally got out of the dressing room to find Mo with a peacock colored dress, and Olivia in a flow y white one. They smiled in approval, and we were shoved to backstage, where we waited for our cue. We met the guys there, and all bunched together, our hearts beating like crazy.

We listened as Ellen said, "And now, I bring you one of America's latest teen hits who, believe it or not, are just sophomores and a junior. They began as a band just 3 months ago, but are as close as siblings, and maybe more than friends. Please welcome Lemonade Mouth with their newest song, "Livin' on a High wire".

Mo, Scott, and I were handed our instruments, and walked to our places, Olivia and Wen following suit. When we began playing, Wen started his rap.

_Listen up_

_This is the story on how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our heads_

_She said_

Now Olivia began singing

_I've been out on the edge_

_Breathin' in a little bit of fresh air_

_Big dreams, I took a chance_

_Held out for everything I've got here_

_I've been feelin' this life's a circus_

_Hangin' on without a fear..._

Mo began harmonizing with her now, singing along to the lyrics as I moved my head to the beat

_I'm livin on a __high-wire_

_Runnin through a wild fire_

_Y'can't shake me I'm not goin nowhere_

_walkin on a tight rope_

_no net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

I began singing along.

_Na na, na na na na na na_

_Livin on a highwire_

_na na na na na na na na_

_Livin on a highwire_

Wen rapped again, motioning with his hands.

_This is the story on how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our heads _

_She said_

_Big top, turning around, no clowns_

_I'm running as I hit the ground_

_Front row, big show is sold out_

_So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

_I've been feelin' this life's a circus_

_Hangin on without a fear..._

_Livin on a __high-wire_

_Runnin through a wild fire_

_Can't shake me, I'm not goin nowhere_

_Walkin on a tight rope_

_no net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na, na na na na na na_

_livin on a high wire_

_na na na na na na na na_

_livin on a __high-wire_

_When it comes to the beat_  
><em>Seeing that the heads are moving<em>  
><em>Move off your seat<em>  
><em>Achievement is what we're really doing<em>  
><em>Freedom of speech<em>  
><em>I'm in it just to win it<em>  
><em>I'm springin' and I can see it<em>  
><em>In the end that you can be it<em>  
><em>'Cause it's patience, it's statements<em>  
><em>Famous greatness<em>  
><em>Movin' 'til you make it through<em>  
><em>And maybe you can make it too<em>

Now Mo was at Wen's keyboard, singing alone while playing it like how Wen showed her.

_Livin' on a high-wire_  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

She came back tot he center, but on the way, she winked at Scott.

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high-wire<em>  
><em>On top, baby<em>  
><em>We're looking down now<em>  
><em>Livin' on a<em> high-wire

When we ended, the entire crowd went ballistic, and we all moved to the front, breathing a little heavily from dancing around. We headed over to Ellen and there were seats set up for all of us, and we sat down.

As the crowd settled down, Ellen began speaking, "That was absolutely amazing! Now, how old are all of you again?" we chuckled, and stated that we were all 16 except for Scott, who was 17. Ellen was still slightly amazed when she asked, "And how did you all meet?" We looked at each other and laughed, before Olivia began the long story.

"Well, I for one got into detention for reading in the uh, janitor's closet. I know, it's weird. And then Charlie threw a soccer ball at this one guy, but it hit the coach. Wen shouted at a teacher and called him stupid because everyone thought his 28 year old step-mom was his real mom, Mo was caught skipping class with Scott, who didn't get detention because he was on the soccer team, and Stella stood up for what she believed in. Yep, everyone's reason was kinda lame except for that one. Anyway, we all met in detention except for Scott. We were meant to clean the room, because it used to be a storage room, and was now the 'music' room. I guess we just found instruments we played and it turned into a full out jam session. It was really weird when Ms. Reznick, who was the music teacher, came in and told us to sign up for a talent competition, which we ended up losing because we were all just physical disasters at the time, but this one girl in the crowd began singing one of our songs, and the whole crowd started to as well, and Stella and Scott played the guitar parts. It was all like a dream." she finally finished.

Ellen smiled, and we all made slight small talk for a while, before the question was asked, "So, you're all teens- Is there anyone special out there waiting for you?" We all looked to Olivia and Wen, as their faces turned bright red, and Mo started to tease them slightly. I scoffed and said, "As if you are any better with Scotty-boy over here!" That shut her up, and Ellen laughed.

"So, what about you, Charlie? Anyone for the new heartthrob?" We laughed as Charlie shook his head with a sheepish smile, "No, not yet. Well, there's this girl..." he trailed off. I felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Charlie with another girl... BUT WHY? Did I like Charlie? Shit. I fell for this dork. I fell hard.

"And who is this girl? Anyone the rest of the band knows?"

"Y-Yeah, actually. We all know her really well. She's just so amazing, strong, defiant. She persists with everything she does, and I find that beautiful." By the time he finished his phrase, he was staring straight into my eyes. Holy shit. The rest of the band was slightly confused, and gasped as Charlie planted his plump lips firmly on mine.

I was in complete shock at first, but when Charlie ran a hand through my hair, I melted into the kiss. I could hear Mo and Olivia cat calling, and Scott and Wen shouting something like, "Get it Charlie!" as I pulled away with a surely red face.

Damn, what this kid did to me...


End file.
